You Mean Rose
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: Kyungsoo adalah mahasiswa pertanian yang ingin kehidupan damai. Sementara Jongin adalah gangster yang jauh dari kata damai. Kyungsoo Jongin Kaisoo/ Yaoi/ BoysxBoys / College life / Romance, Drama, Smut, Angst
1. Foreword

Mahasiswa Pertanian dituntut untuk mandiri, aktif, pekerja keras, kuat, terampil, keras hati dan penuh instuisi. Semua kriteria itu adalah sikap yang harus dibangun ketika para mahasiswa Pertanian memulai tahun pertama mereka. Kenapa terdengar seperti berat? Karena tidak mungkin berada di tanah pertanian atau perkebunan jika memiliki fisik lemah. Karena pertanian dan perkebunan merupakan pekerjaan yang menghabiskan banyak tenaga. Jika mahasiswa tidak sanggup, terlalu lembek dan tidak berhasil, mereka dipersilahkan pergi. Tidak heran setiap semester baru selalu saja ada mahasiswa yang keluar dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke jurusan yang lain.

Beberapa mahasiswa pertanian terkenal sulit untuk didekati bahkan sulit menjalani sebuah hubungan. Lebih tepat dikatakan rumit karena satu pihak tidak setuju untuk menjalani hubungan serius atas alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Mereka tidak mau jika mereka nanti menikah dan tinggal di daerah pertanian atau desa atau pedalaman. Mereka tidak mau meninggalkan kehidupan glamour kota. Karena itu para mahasiswa pertanian yang bertahan hanya bisa pasrah menikmati kesendirian mereka. Mereka lebih memilih berada di dalam laboratorium mengerjakan analisis dari hasil pertanian.

Kyungsoo sangat paham dengan semua keadaan tersebut. Dia mempelajari semua kriteria dan berhasil menumbuhkan semua sikap tersebut dalam dirinya. Tidak sekalipun dia goyah meski dia punya beberapa teman yang sangat modis, kaya raya dan terkenal hingga mereka selalu mendapatkan ajakan party dan selalu mengajak Kyungsoo serta meski dia kerap menolak. Kyungsoo sangat yakin kalau dia akan menjadi seorang petani. Itu adalah impian dia sejak kecil.

Mungkin keinginannya menjadi petani lebih tepat disebabkan karena sejak kecil dia tinggal di panti asuhan di sebuah desa. Kyungsoo tahu dia lebih kerasan dan tidak mau meninggalkan kehidupan sederhana di desa. Saat kecil daripada bermain dengan teman-keluarga di panti asuhan, dia lebih sering membantu para orang tua di tanah. Dia merasakan kesedihan mereka ketika panen tidak berhasil atau gagal atau ada sebuah kekurangan seperti kekeringan atau hama dan lainnya.

Karena itu Kyungsoo memutuskan belajar ilmu pertanian di universitas. Dia ingin mempelajari semua hal mengenai pertanian agar kelak dia bisa menjadi petani sukses dan membantu para orang tua yang bersamanya dulu. Meski Kyungsoo tidak yakin apakah beberapa dari para orang tua tersebut diberikan umur yang panjang ketika Kyungsoo kembali nanti. Beberapa dari mereka telah meninggal dan Kyungsoo melihat anak-anak mereka menggantikan posisi mereka dengan pemahaman yang diajarkan oleh orang tua. Kyungsoo berpikir harus ada seseorang yang bisa menangani masalah-masalah di pertanian, dan secepat itu dia memutuskan kalau dia adalah orang yang dimaksud, dan secepat itu juga dia mencari cara agar dia bisa belajar di universitas di kota.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya merasa sangat berat harus meninggalkan pedesaan. Ditambah harus tinggal di kota yang tidak pernah dikunjunginya dan tidak ada satupun orang yang dikenalnya. Terlebih lagi karena dia terlalu sering bersama dengan Haraboeji, Halmoni, Eomma, Samchon, Imo, banyak orang berkata Kyungsoo punya pikiran yang terlalu tua dan dia akan kesulitan menjalani hidup di kota yang lebih terbuka.

Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Sojin, seorang wanita yang lebih tua lima tahun dari dirinya. Sojin berada di tahun akhirnya. Dia sedang mengerjakan tugas akhir sehingga dia punya beberapa waktu luang. Dia melihat Kyungsoo yang kebingungan di depan gerbang universitas dan memutuskan untuk menolongnya. Sojin membawa Kyungsoo keliling universitas bahkan keliling kota dengan mobilnya. Sojin membawa Kyungsoo ke beberapa tempat dan mengajaknya makan di restoran mewah.

Sojin adalah anak tunggal dari seorang pengusaha yang cukup kaya. Awalnya Kyungsoo merasa malu karena dia hanyalah bocah miskin dari desa yang kuliah dengan beasiswa dan harus mencari kerja part time untuk menghidupi biaya mahal di kota. Tapi Sojin bilang dia tidak peduli dengan keuangan Kyungsoo karena dia tidak keberatan harus membiayai semuanya.

Sojin bahkan membantu Kyungsoo mencari pekerjaan. Dia memperkenalkan Kyungsoo kepada Junmyeon, anak dari Dekan universitas mereka. Junmyeon adalah mahasiswa Ekonomi. Dia membuka sebuah kafe kecil di dekat universitas. Kyungsoo bekerja di kafe tersebut sebagai cleaning service. Junmyeon sangat baik, seperti sangat sangat baik. Dia mengajarkan beberapa ilmu barista kepada Kyungsoo. Junmyeon berkata jika Kyungsoo sudah cukup mahir, dia bisa bekerja di balik mesin kopi.

Keuangan Kyungsoo berangsur membaik sejak itu. Kini dia tidak lagi tinggal di kamar sewa yang cukup mahal baginya, melainkan dia tinggal atap tempat dia bekerja. Kafe Junmyeon terdiri dari dua lantai dan tiga jika kamar di atas atap dihitung. Lantai dua terdiri dari dua kamar ukuran sedang dan ruang kerja Junmyeon. Lantai tiga dan atap adalah tempat tinggal Kyungsoo sekarang.

Kyungsoo senang tinggal di kamar atap tersebut. Selain biaya sewa murah, dia bisa bekerja di kafe tepat waktu dan ketika selesai dia cukup menaiki tangga luar menuju kamar atap untuk tidur. Lokasinya juga sangat trategis sehingga Kyungsoo tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk berjalan pulang-pergi dari kampus. Dan di atap tersebut Kyungsoo memulai ilmu pertanian miliknya. Dia menanam bunga, tanaman, buah dan sayuran sederhana. Dia tidak perlu menghabiskan uang untuk berbelanja.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersyukur dia bertemu dengan Sojin. Jika tidak, mungkin sekarang dia akan tinggal di tengah jalan atau spa. Kyungsoo yakin kalau Sojin adalah dewi keberuntungannya. Saat Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu, Sojin akan tersipu malu. Setelah sebulan mereka bersama-sama, akhirnya mereka berpacaran. Kyungsoo yang mengajak Sojin berpacaran. Dia memberikan setangkai bunga baby's breath yang ditanamnya sendiri.

Hubungan mereka disebut cukup manis. Kyungsoo kerap memberikannya bunga. Memasak untuk Sojin ketika mereka berada di apartemen mewah milik Sojin. Kyungsoo mempelajari otodidak dari situs-situs video bagaimana cara memasak makanan mewah karena Sojin adalah princess bagi keluarganya dan juga bagi Kyungsoo.

Sojin adalah pacar pertama Kyungsoo. Dia memperlakukan Sojin dengan sangat istimewa. Dia menjaga Sojin layaknya bunga yang dirawatnya. Dan karena 'pikiran orang tua' Kyungsoo, selama mereka berpacaran mereka hanya berpegangan tangan dan berciuman singkat.

Meski Kyungsoo tau kalau Sojin tidak lagi perawan dan telah memiliki beberapa lelaki sebelumnya, dia ingin melindungi Sojin dan menghormatinya karena dia pacar pertama Kyungsoo. Tapi ternyata Sojin tidak begitu. Sojin tidak terbiasa dengan gaya pacaran mereka yang monoton dan sangat kuno. Sojin terbiasa hidup di kota yang glamour dan terbuka.

Sojin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk tidur bersamanya tetapi Kyungsoo menolak. Meski Kyungsoo sudah menjelaskan kalau dia ingin menghormati Sojin, tetapi Sojin tidak mau dan ingin Kyungsoo memanfaatkannya. Hal tersebut menjadi momok pertengkaran dalam hubungan mereka yang berujung perpisahan. Kyungsoo tidak tahan melihat Sojin menangis ketika mereka bertengkar sehingga akhirnya dengan rendah hati Kyungsoo meminta Sojin untuk melepas dirinya.

Keduanya tidak pernah bertemu lagi sehingga Sojin tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo bersedih atas perpisahan mereka. Kyungsoo terus berpikir dimana letak kesalahannya. Sebut saja dia memang kuno tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana mengubah kebiasaannya tersebut. Kemudian sebuah pertolongan datang dari gadis bernama Sooyoung. Gadis yang sangat modis dan liar.

Mereka diperkenalkan oleh teman Kyungsoo yang berada di jurusan desainer. Temannya bilang Sooyoung bersedia membantunya memperbaiki 'pikiran orang tua'. Mereka berkencan yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat liar dengan menari bersama orang-orang mabuk di klub. Sooyoung juga mengajarinya banyak pengalaman berkencan, teknik ciuman dan seks.

Kyungsoo yang awalnya tidak peduli mengenai kehidupan seksual, menjadi tertarik berkat pesona Sooyoung. Orang bilang anak muda memang punya hormon yang tinggi dan Kyungsoo baru menyadari itu sejak dia bersama Sooyoung. Dia menyadari kalau dia masih berusia sembilan belas tahun dan perlu bereksplorasi. Kyungsoo melepaskan status keperjakaan pada Sooyoung.

Pagi hari setelah mereka melakukan seks, dengan Kyungsoo yang masih memiliki sisa 'pikiran orang tua', dia mengajak Sooyoung berpacaran karena rasa tanggung jawab. Tanpa diduga Sooyoung menerimanya. Jika dilihat bagaimana sulit hidup Kyungsoo, sangat berbanding balik dengan Sooyoung, selalu jadi misteri kenapa Sooyoung menerimanya. Jalan pilihan berpacaran adalah tahap dimana Kyungsoo benar-benar menjadi anak muda sesungguhnya yang hanya menikmati hidup dan cinta.

Sooyoung orang yang bebas, sangat liar dan terbuka. Dia juga sangat up to date dalam fashion yang membuat dia selalu tampil keren sehingga banyak orang memutarkan kepala untuk melihat ke arahnya. Mereka terkagum-kagum pada Sooyoung dan berdecak jijik ketika melihat Kyungsoo berada di sampingnya.

Sooyoung terkadang membantunya dalam memilih pakaian. Kyungsoo tidak punya baju yang banyak, tapi dengan bantuan Sooyoung, Kyungsoo setidaknya tampil lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Meskipun begitu tetap saja dia tidak bisa menyamakan derajatnya dengan Sooyoung. Apalagi ketika mereka datang ke party malam yang liar. Meski dia berada di dalam ruangan pesta, tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo akan menjadi sosok yang tidak terlihat dan dalam hati dia bersyukur dia punya kemampuan seperti itu.

Satu hal yang sangat disesali Kyungsoo atas Sooyoung yaitu hobi bermabukan. Kyungsoo sudah mencoba segala jenis minuman sejak dia bersama Sooyoung. Tapi dia tidak suka keadaan ketika dia mabuk dan hangover. Kyungsoo berhenti minum ketika dia merasa sudah cukup.

Berbeda dengan Sooyoung. Setiap malam Minggu Sooyoung selalu jatuh tertidur karena mabuk. Dia bisa minum dimana saja. Di pesta teman, kolam renang, rumah teman, klub, cafe, ruangan kosong, kamar apartemennya atau kamar atap Kyungsoo. Jika dia mabuk bersama Kyungsoo, mereka berakhir dengan seks. Jika Sooyoung mabuk bersama teman, Kyungsoo akan mengawasinya. Jika Kyungsoo tidak bisa bersamanya karena Kyungsoo tidak suka pesta liar yang ramai, dia akan menghubungi Sooyoung untuk memastikan dia aman dan tidak dalam posisi bahaya.

Sooyoung tidak bisa berpikiran dewasa dan kerap nekat melakukan hal-hal usil. Seperti mencuri di toko hanya untuk rasa adrenaline. Memecahkan jendela rumah orang lalu kabur. Membuat keributan dengan bernyanyi-teriak tengah malam di jalanan. Dan berbagai macam lainnya yang sangat tidak bisa diprediksikan oleh Kyungsoo. Sooyoung melalukan hal-hal nekat ketika dia mabuk dan tidak mabuk, lebih banyak karena mabuk. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap menerima segala kegilaan Sooyoung karena dia mengerti jiwa Sooyoung masih sangat muda.

Namun ada satu kenakalan yang tidak bisa diterima oleh Kyungsoo meski Sooyoung telah memohon padanya agar dia bisa melakukannya. Yaitu ajakan threesome dan foursome. Kyungsoo tipe lelaki posesif. Dia tidak suka berbagi. Sooyoung berkata mereka akan melalukan hal itu hanya untuk sekali. Hanya untuk pengalaman ketika mereka muda. Kyungsoo dengan tegas tetap menolak hingga akhirnya Sooyoung merajuk pergi dan tidak ditahan oleh Kyungsoo. Saat itu adalah hari Sabtu dan Kyungsoo tahu kalau Sooyoung akan pergi minum dengan teman perempuannya.

Meski marah atas permintaan Sooyoung, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti khawatir. Dia menelepon Sooyoung namun tidak diangkat. Dia terus menelepon hingga akhirnya telepon diangkat dan suara lelaki menjawab. Pria itu setidaknya berusaha mencoba menjawab di sela-sela desahan. Kyungsoo memutuskan telepon ketika si cowok mendesah nama Sooyoung.

Keesokan siang harinya, Sooyoung menemui Kyungsoo di kafe. Mereka berbicara di depan kamar atap. Sooyoung mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, tapi Kyungsoo terlalu emosi dan mereka bertengkar besar-besaran. Kyungsoo sangat terluka dengan Sooyoung yang tidur dengan lelaki lain kemudian menyebutnya wanita jalang. Sooyoung menampar keras pipi Kyungsoo lalu dia menangis sambil pergi menuruni tangga.

Pipi Kyungsoo merah selama sehari penuh. Penderitaannya tidak berakhir sampai disitu. Keesokan harinya Oppa dari Sooyoung datang bersama teman-temannya, Kyungsoo menyebut mereka gangster karena mereka semua bertubuh besar, lalu mereka mengkeroyok Kyungsoo habis-habisan. Selama dipukul dan ditendang, Kyungsoo yang hanya diam tidak melawan, terus berpikir kenapa dia diperlakukan seperti ini. Mungkin karena dia menyebut Sooyoung sebagai wanita jalang. Keluarga mana yang tidak marah jika anak perempuan mereka disebut pelacur. Kyungsoo ditinggalkan setelah dia tidak berdaya. Dia bersyukur dia masih hidup. Jika ini disebut sebagai salah satu pengalaman, menurut Kyungsoo ini terlalu banyak bagi kehidupan anak muda.

Beruntung Kyungsoo ditolong oleh seorang wanita baik hati yang merupakan calon dokter. Dia menolong Kyungsoo bahkan merawat luka-luka Kyungsoo hingga sembuh. Selama seminggu penuh Kyungsoo tinggal di apartemen kecil wanita bernama Seohyun tersebut.

Selama masa penyembuhan, Seohyun memerintah Kyungsoo untuk terus berbaring. Kyungsoo yang tidak terbiasa diam, mengajak Seohyun mengobrol. Selama seminggu penuh Kyungsoo bertanya pada Seohyun tentang teknik pengobatan ringan dan beberapa jenis obat. Kyungsoo mendapat feeling kalau ilmu kedokteran yang baru didapatkannya ini suatu hari nanti pasti berguna baginya.

Saat Kyungsoo kembali ke kampus, Sooyoung telah menunggunya di depan pintu kelas. Kyungsoo sedikit merasa tersentuh karena dia tahu kalau fakultas pertanian dengan fakultas seni itu letaknya berjauhan. Jika Sooyoung berada disini, bayangkan betapa relanya dia meninggalkan kelas hanya untuk menunggu agar bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Saat Kyungsoo dan Sooyoung berdiri berhadapan, mendadak Seohyun muncul dari belakang. Dia bilang buku Kyungsoo ketinggalan di mobilnya. Sooyoung menatap tajam pada Seohyun yang dibalas dengan cuek. Kyungsoo beruntung Seohyun itu cukup dewasa.

Setelah Seohyun pergi, Kyungsoo dan Sooyoung berbicara. Sooyoung menangis lagi sambil minta maaf atas perbuatan sang Oppa. Kyungsoo yang masih merasa lelah, memilih mengalah. Dia meminta maaf atas julukan kasarnya kepada Sooyoung lalu dia meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Dia dan Sooyoung pada akhirnya memang tidak cocok sama sekali. Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sooyoung lagi setelah mereka resmi putus.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk berpacaran dengan Seohyun. Mungkin memang terdengar seperti memaksa kenapa mereka harus berpacaran, tapi Seohyun terus datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo. Lalu mereka menjalani hobi mereka yang sama yaitu menonton film di apartemen Seohyun. Merasa nyaman mereka memilih untuk mulai menjalin hubungan.

Baru kali ini Kyungsoo merasakan pacaran yang sangat cocok dibandingkan dua kekasih sebelumnya. Mereka memasak bersama, menonton film bersama, belajar bersama, tidur bersama dan melakukan hal-hal sederhana bersama. Kyungsoo yakin kalau Seohyun adalah gadis yang akan bersamanya untuk masa depan nanti.

Tetapi tidak berapa lama Seohyun meminta putus. Kyungsoo habis pikiran dan meminta penjelasaan. Pernyataan Seohyun membuat Kyungsoo hampir mati telak. Seohyun memutuskan Kyungsoo karena mereka terlalu baik untuk bersama.

Seohyun bilang dalam pacaran bukan hanya ada kecocokan tapi harusnya ada perasaan saling melengkapi. Dia dan Kyungsoo sangat cocok hingga mereka merasa sangat nyaman, tapi menurut Seohyun mereka tidak boleh begitu. Walaupun mereka bersama sekarang, Seohyun yakin suatu saat nanti mereka akan bosan dan pada akhirnya berpisah. Seohyun memilih mereka berpisah sekarang daripada nanti yang mungkin menjadi semakin runyam.

Setelah putus dari Seohyun, Kyungsoo menyerah. Dia menyerah dalam hal percintaan. Bukan karena dia tidak bisa move on dari Seohyun. Lebih tepat karena dia lelah mencari. Mungkin ini kutukan bagi mahasiswa jurusan pertanian.

Kyungsoo tetap berpikir jika semua ini disebut sebagai pengalaman, ini terlalu banyak bagi kehidupan anak muda.

\-- Foreword --

Terkadang jika mencoba mengingat kembali, Jongin tidak bisa menebak kenapa ada anak-anak yang mengejek anak lain yang keluarganya hancur. Jongin merasakan pahitnya pembullyan dari teman-temannya karena orang tua Jongin bercerai saat dia berumur delapan tahun. Mereka menyebutnya anak yatim piatu karena tidak punya orang tua. Pikiran anak kecil adalah anak yang tidak punya orang tua adalah yatium piatu, meski mereka tidak sadar atau lupa kalau kedua orang tua tersebut masih hidup meski tidak bersama sang anak.

Jongin menangis dan mengadu pada Noona yang berbeda usia sepuluh tahun darinya. Noona menjelaskan kalau dia harus kuat. Jongin boleh membalas jika dia tidak tahan lagi. Noona akan segera pergi keluar negeri untuk kuliah dan dia harus bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun Jongin adalah anak lelaki.

Jongin kecil terus menangis dan merengek kepada Noona agar tidak pergi. Noona tidak boleh meninggalkan dia sendiri. Tapi Noona hanya minta maaf. Noona sebenarnya sungguh merasa bersalah, tapi kuliah di luar negeri adalah impiannya. Dia belajar susah payah untuk meraih impian.

Jongin kecil mengerti tentang impian. Karena dia pun punya impian untuk menjadi seorang teknisi. Dia akan membuat mobil listrik atau mobil tenaga surya dan membuat robot untuk menjadi teman yang tidak akan meninggalkannya. Noona bilang Jongin bisa meraih impiannya jika Jongin belajar keras, sama seperti yang Noona lakukan sejak kecil.

Akhirnya Jongin merelakan kepergian Noona keluar negeri. Noona berjanji akan meneleponnya dari video call dan Noona menepati janjinya. Mereka berbagi cerita tentang keseharian mereka. Jongin tidak begitu merasa kesepian di rumah.

Lambat laun Jongin menyadari kalau Noona sering menguap saat mengobrol dengannya. Kantung mata hitam Noona terbentuk sangat jelas. Ada saat dimana Noona ketiduran saat Jongin bercerita. Jongin kecil berpikir kenapa Noona terlihat sangat ngantuk. Mungkin kuliah diluar negeri itu sangat berat. Jongin bertanya pada asisten rumah tangga yang menyiapkan makanan baginya. Beliau menjelaskan kalau mungkin Noona mengantuk karena perbedaan waktu. Jongin baru tahu kalau saat dirinya berada di siang hari, Noona sedang berada di tengah malam dimana seharusnya Noona tidur dan istirahat. Noona sengaja tidak tidur agar dia bisa menemani Jongin.

Jongin merasa kasihan. Saat video call dia selanjutnya dia mulai berbohong pada Noona dengan bilang kalau dia mengantuk. Noona tersenyum lebar saat menutup telepon karena akhirnya dia bisa tidur untuk menjalani kegiatan esok. Untuk seterusnya Jongin terus berbohong dengan alasan banyak pekerjaan rumah, banyak kegiatan, ketiduran, hingga akhirnya video call yang awalnya dilakukan setiap hari berubah menjadi sebulan sekali.

Jongin yang emosi karena kesepian, memukul anak-anak yang mengejeknya anak yatim piatu. Aksi membela diri itu berhasil mengubah jalan hidupnya yang mulus menjadi berkelok-kelok. Dirinya yang awalnya kesepian, kini mempunyai banyak teman garis miring anak buah yang takut kepadanya. Ada beberapa juga yang merasa benci karena ketenaran Jongin yang mendadak dan bermaksud memberi pelajaran pada Jongin kalau dia bukan seorang bos di sekolah. Tapi nyatanya Jongin tetap keluar sebagai pemenang dan berhasil menjadi ketua pemimpin dalam sekolah.

Posisi ketua terus berlanjut hingga dia masuk universitas. Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu sejak aksi pemukulan yang pertama. Selama sepuluh tahun Jongin selalu melayangkan tangan jika ada orang yang bermaksud buruk padanya. Selama sepuluh tahun Jongin kerap berkelahi, entah karena orang mencari masalah padanya atau karena dia ingin menolong teman baik yang akhirnya berhasil dia dapatkan. Sepuluh tahun terlibat dalam peperangan membuat tubuh Jongin naik tinggi, besar, lebar, bidang dan kuat. Jongin bukan lagi sosok cengeng yang menangis jika diejek orang lain.

Sebenarnya Jongin memang tidak mencari masalah pada siapapun. Orang-orang yang menantangnya kebanyakan hanyalah orang yang cemburu dengan status ketua yang diberikan kepadanya. Jongin punya wajah yang tampan dengan kulit kecokelatan dan otot tangan yang seksi menbuat banyak orang semakin iri dengan kesempurnaan sang ketua. Jongin yang terbiasa berantem mulai menyukai aktivitas tersebut hingga dia selalu meladeni orang yang cari masalah dengannya.

Urusan percintaan, Jongin punya pacar. Namanya Soojung. Peringkat lima dari lima puluh nomor gadis tercantik di universitas. Soojung memiliki badan proposional dan terampil dalam berbagai hal. Mereka bertemu saat Jongin dan Soojung menjadi pasangan menari di pesta seni universitas mereka.

Jongin mulai hobi menari ketika dia belajar balet saat dia berumur enam tahun. Mungkin karena balet adalah tarian yang sering diibaratkan melow, hati Jongin jadi terikut lembut dan membuatnya sering menangis waktu kecil. Tapi seiring berjalan waktu tarian Jongin berubah menjadi powerfull dan penuh beat. Tariannya semakin sempurna karena Jongin menciptakan tariannya sendiri dengan mengubah keindahan balet menjadi balet yang terlihat kuat dan sulit diraih.

Soojung tidak bisa balet. Jadi mereka hanya menari pasangan yang cukup intim dan menampilkan keseksian tubuh mereka berdua. Mereka mendapatkan sambutan meriah dan berkat itu mereka menjadi salah satu dari beberapa mahasiswa junior yang terkenal di kalangan universitas. Mereka mendapat banyak penggemar dan dukungan agar mereka segera jadian.

Jongin tidak pernah berpacaran dan tidak pernah memikirkannya, jadi dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi kedekatan mereka berdua dimulai sejak mereka berjumpa di tempat gym yang sama. Mereka punya hobi shopping bersama karena Soojung adalah mahasiswa desainer sementara Jongin suka dengan pakaian-pakaian bagus. Mereka punya lingkungan teman yang sama hingga mereka sering bertemu di beberapa party dan akhirnya berpacaran. Mereka melakukan seks di malam pertama mereka pacaran. Bagi Soojung, Jongin bukanlah yang pertama sementara Jongin melepas keperjakaannya kepada Soojung.

Berita mereka berpacaran tentu saja menjadi sebuah kegemparan di kampus. Banyak yang mengucapkan selamat pada mereka, memuji kalau mereka sangat cocok bersama, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang merasa cemburu pada mereka hingga Jongin harus benar-benar penuh kontrol atas dirinya, demi melindungi dia sendiri dan kekasihnya yang cantik.

Jongin memang sering berkelahi dan sibuk bermain-main bersama teman garis miring anak buah, tetapi sebenarnya Jongin punya kebiasaan tersembunyi yaitu dia suka membaca buku. Dia membaca buku apapun. Tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Jongin sesungguhnya memakai kacamata karena mata dia minus akibat keseringan membaca. Hobi membaca yang membuat Jongin dapat mempertahankan indeks prestasi kuliah di atas rata-rata.

Kebanyakan membaca buku dan karena Soojung adalah pacar pertama, Jongin percaya kalau Soojung akan bersamanya hingga akhir, seperti yang dibacanya di buku-buku yang membubuhi kisah cinta pertama. Jongin memperlakukan Soojung dengan istimewa. Mengabulkan semua keinginan Soojung. Membelikan banyak barang karena dompet Jongin sangat mampu dalam melakukan hal tersebut.

Jongin juga mengabulkan keinginan Soojung untuk melakukan threesome dengan teman baiknya. Ketika itu Soojung dan temannya mabuk, mereka meminta pada Jongin untuk melakukan threesome hanya untuk bersenang-senang, tapi Jongin menyanggupinya karena dia memang selalu berusaha mengabulkan permintaan Soojung. Sejujurnya menyetujui ajakan threesome adalah keputusan yang berat tapi Jongin mencoba menerima.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah aksi threesome, Soojung tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan dengan Jongin lalu pergi ke China. Jongin sangat kaget. Dia terus menebak-nebak dimana letak kesalahannya. Mereka tidak sedang bertengkar ketika Soojung memutuskannya. Dia tidak absen mengantar pulang jemput Soojung. Dia bahkan baru saja membelikan tas mahal limited edition.

Keterkejutan Jongin bertambah kebingungan karena ini sangat berbeda dengan kisah cinta pertama yang dibacanya di buku. Seharusnya dia dan Soojung berakhir bahagia. Jongin sudah menjalani cara-cara yang dilakukan pacar pria diluar sana demi mempertahankan kekasih mereka. Tapi Jongin tidak sadar kalau dia berperilaku kekanakan yang percaya cinta pertama bertahan hingga akhir.

Tidak bisa berpikir jernih, akhirnya Jongin menyusul Soojung ke China dengan sahabatnya Sehun. Jongin mengajak Sehun karena Sehun fasih dalam bahasa China. Jongin tidak kesulitan untuk menemukan Soojung karena Eonni Soojung adalah seorang penyanyi yang cukup terkenal di China. Mereka mendatangi agensi tersebut dan Sehun menjelaskan dalam bahasa mandarin kalau mereka ingin bertemu dengan Jessica, nama panggung dari Eonninya Soojung. Tentu saja penjaga gedung menolak permintaan menemui artis mereka. Tapi Jongin dan Sehun yang berbadan besar dan menatap tajam membuat penjaga ketakutan, dengan gemetaran dia menelepon ke dalam gedung.

Beberapa jam kemudian Jongin dan Soojung bertemu di kafe dekat gedung agensi. Mereka terdiam padahal hanya selang beberapa hari setelah mereka putus. Tidak tahan lagi Jongin bertanya alasan Soojung memutuskan dirinya. Soojung menenguk kopi sejenak sebelum dia memulai berbicara.

Pertama karena Jongin meniru kelakuan-kelakuan pacar pria diluar sana dari internet. Soojung ingin Jongin bersifat apa adanya. Dia menunggu cukup lama tapi Jongin tetap bertahan seperti itu. Soojung tidak membutuhkan barang-barang dari Jongin karena dia bisa membelinya sendiri. Soojung menerima barang pemberian hanya untuk membuat Jongin senang.

Kedua dan terakhir, Jongin tidak mencintainya. Jongin sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Dia tidak mencintai Soojung? Tapi dia berpacaran dengan Soojung? Apa maksudnya?

Soojung menyadari kebingungan Jongin. Soojung menjelaskan kalau Jongin tidak mencintainya sejak menyetujui ajakan threesome. Sebenarnya tidak hanya itu tetapi itu adalah puncak yang membuat Soojung sadar. Jongin tidak mencintainya karena dengan semudah itu dia menyetujui permintaan tersebut. Meski Jongin selalu mengabulkan permohonannya, seharusnya Jongin tidak menyanggupi hal tersebut.

Jika Jongin mencintainya, seharusnya Jongin menyadari kalau Soojung juga mencintainya dan tidak ingin membagi Jongin dengan siapapun. Saat itu dia dan temannya mabuk dan orang mabuk biasa bertingkah aneh, sementara Jongin tidak mabuk, seharusnya dia peka bagaimana perasaan Soojung nanti ketika dia sadar dari mabuknya. Harusnya jika Jongin memang juga mencintainya, Jongin akan menolak permintaan tersebut kemudian menarik Soojung pulang lalu mereka bisa melakukan seks seperti biasanya.

Meski penjelasan Soojung terdengar sedih, tidak sedikitpun dia menitikan air mata. Soojung memasang khas wajah jutek miliknya dan itu membuat Jongin merasa sebal. Dulu dia berpikir wajah jutek Soojung adalah salah satu pesonanya. Tetapi kini wajah tersebut terlihat begitu menyebalkan di matanya.

Lalu Jongin berkata dengan pelan kalau dia tidak salah menyanggupi permintaan Soojung karena toh dirinya bukan yang pertama bagi Soojung. Sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkan ke pipi Jongin. Tamparan itu tidak ada apa-apanya dari tangan kecil Soojung. Kepala Jongin bahkan tidak bergerak karena dia berhasil menahan tamparan tersebut.

Soojung merasa malu karena Jongin tidak terlihat kesakitan sedikitpun. Dia berdiri lalu menyiram kopi ke baju Jongin. Untung bukan ke wajah tampan Jongin yang bisa hancur karena terbakar air panas. Lalu Soojung berjalan menuju pintu dengan wajah angkuh dan kepala diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Jongin membuka jaket untuk melepas kaosnya yang panas. Ketika dia topless, beberapa gadis di kafe berteriak terpesona melihat tubuh Jongin yang seksi. Jongin tidak mempedulikan mereka. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah bebas dari kaos yang terbakar air panas. Dia kemudia memakai jaketnya kembali untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dia tidak mau berjalan topless meski dia sadar kalau bentuk tubuhnya bagus.

Jongin berdiri untuk keluar dari kafe tetapi dia bertemu mata kembali dengan Soojung yang ternyata masih berada dalam ruangan. Wajah Soojung emosi dan cemberut. Dia membantingkan kaki lalu berjalan keluar dari kafe dengan langkah kesal. Jongin sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengejarnya.

Kembali ke kota Seoul, Jongin merasa dia tidak ingin lagi tinggal di rumah keluarganya yang besar. Dia ingin tinggal di apartemen mewah dekat universitas. Sebenarnya sejak awal mulai kuliah Jongin sudah berniat untuk keluar dari rumah, tapi diurungkan karena dia berpacaran dengan Soojung yang tinggal di rumah saudara yang dekat dengan rumah Jongin. Seluruh keluarga Soojung tinggal di China. Soojung tetap di Korea Selatan karena dia ingin belajar fashion di Seoul yang bertambah baik. Dengan tinggal di rumah keluarga, mempermudah Jongin untuk menjemput Soojung dengan mobil Porsche miliknya.

Sekarang dia sudah putus dari Soojung, dia single dan bebas, dia bisa menjalankan niatnya. Jongin segera memesan apartemen dan membayar biaya sewa penuh untuk setahun. Dia mengepak buku-buku koleksinya dan beberapa baju favoritnya. Dia pergi dengan motor MTT Turbine Streefighter sementara mobil Porsche dibawa oleh Sehun. Selama pacaran dengan Soojung, Jongin jarang membawa motornya karena Soojung tidak mau naik motor dan lebih memilih naik mobil mewah. Mulai detik ini juga dia akan membawa motornya setiap hari ke kampus.

Jongin membuat pesta merayakan kepindahannya malam itu juga. Dia mabuk berat dan akhirnya melakukan seks dengan gadis yang tidak dikenalnya. Jongin menyadari kalau dia bisa melepaskan frustasi hormonnya dengan seks satu malam. Dan karena kini dia single dia bisa melakukan seks satu malam dengan gadis yang berbeda-beda.

Jongin menyebut ini semua pengalaman, yang terlalu banyak bagi kehidupan anak muda.

\-- Foreword --

Continue.

Tbh aku sekarang mulai aktif di instagram. Aku bakal mulai posting apapun itu yang kumau di instagram. Jadi jika ingin melihat, silahkan mampir ke akun justhanafiction di instagram.

Sore ja.

Wish you have a happy life everyday!


	2. Chapter 01

Ruang latihan bernyanyi utama merupakan salah satu ruangan kedap suara yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh sembarangan orang. Ruangan tersebut hanya digunakan demi latihan bagi beberapa mahasiswa terpilih untuk tampil dalam acara pentas seni universitas. Tidak boleh ada yang masuk dan menganggu karena penampilan beryanyi mereka harus menjadi surprise di acara nanti.

Kyungsoo sedang mengerjakan tugas di salah satu meja di ujung ruangan. Baekhyun bernyanyi diiringi permainan gitar dari Chanyeol dan suaranya terdengar sampai ke telinga Kyungsoo meski jarak mereka lima meter jauhnya. Jongdae dan Junmyeon beradu koor suara. Minseok sedang melatih tekanan perutnya. Taeyeon noona berlatih solo. Dan beberapa penyanyi lainnya juga berada di dalam.

Meski sangat ribut, Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Dia sesungguhnya bisa pergi setelah menyelesaikan part latihan, tapi dia tetap berada dalam ruangan demi teman-temannya. Kyungsoo akan pergi ketika mereka semua telah siap latihan atau ketika dia punya praktek laboratorium yang dilakukan setiap hari Senin dan Kamis. Hari ini hari Senin.

"DYORORO! AKU SUDAH SELESAI LATIHAN! AYO KITA PERGI SHOPPING HARI INI!!!" teriak Baekhyun yang sukses membuat orang di ruangan menoleh kepadanya.

"TIDAK MAU!". Kyungsoo sudah yakin dia akan jadi sasaran Baekhyun sedetik setelah dia selesai.

"Wae?". Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. "Ayo kita berbelanja Kyungsoo! Kau perlu baju baru!".

"Aku tidak punya uang, Baekhyun".

"Aku akan membayar pakaianmu".

"TIDAK! Siapa kau? Sugar daddy?".

"Bukan. Aku adalah Kesayangan yang kaya raya. Aku adalah Prince". Selalu seperti ini. Jika berbicara dengan Baekhyun dia akan bilang kalau dia adalah Pangeran dimana saja karena di rumah dia adalah anak bungsu dan paling disayang dimanja.

Teman-teman Kyungsoo adalah orang kaya, kecuali Jongdae dan Minseok. Keduanya juga bekerja di kafe Junmyeon. Jongdae adalah mahasiswa seni bagian musik. Minseok berada di program Magister bagian Akuntansi. Sebelumnya dia adalah lulusan dari ilmu komputer. Minseok dan Jongdae sebenarnya tidak begitu miskin. Keluarga mereka berkecukupan. Hanya saja mereka memutuskan tinggal berdua dan bekerja untuk menghidupi biaya sehari-hari. Kenapa mereka tinggal berdua? Tentu saja karena mereka berpacaran.

Si kuno Kyungsoo tentu saja terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka dua pria bisa berpacaran. Selama di desa dia hanya melihat lelaki dan perempuan bersama. Para orang tua tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara mengenai dua pria atau dua wanita yang bersama. Kyungsoo menduga mungkin karena para orang tua tidak tahu dengan kehidupan di kota.

Kyungsoo terkadang merasa geli melihat Jongdae dan Minseok meski dia telah menerima kalau hubungan gay itu ada. Dua pria tersebut tinggal di lantai dua tempat kafe mereka bekerja. Pernah beberapa kali ketika Kyungsoo melewati pintu kamar mereka, Kyungsoo mendengar suara desahan yang kuat. Tidak tahu siapa yang mengeluarkan suara. Tapi Kyungsoo merinding kabur karena mendengar suara desahan dari teman sendiri itu sangat mengerikan.

"Ayo Kyungja. Kita pergi belanja. Kau libur kerja kan hari ini? Ayo kita pergi!" rengek Baekhyun.

"Aku punya praktek lab hari ini. Kau lupa? Ck. Padahal aku sudah berulang kali bilang aku punya makul praktek lab hari Senin dan Kamis" Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Aku ingat! Aku cuma lupa kalau ini hari Senin!" Baekhyun mempout bibir kecilnya.

"Cobalah mengingat hari. Ah sudah waktunya aku pergi. Bye Baekhyun. BYE SEMUA!! BYE TAEYEON NOONA! BAEKHYUN INGIN BICARA DENGANMU!!". Lalu Kyungsoo berlari pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kelagapan ketika Taeyeon noona menghampirinya. Ini adalah balasan karena Baekhyun memanggilnya Dyororo dengan lantang!

"Anak itu. Selalu bersemangat!" Junmyeon mendecak kagum.

"Kau ingat hyung, saat Minseok harus pergi makan malam dengan keluarganya di hari kelulusan, dia melalukan pekerjaan bagian Minseok dengan senang hati! Dia bagaikan malaikat!" timpal Jongdae.

"Yup. Sesungguhnya aku merasa beruntung Kyungsoo merupakan teman kerjaku, juga tetangga yang sangat baik" Minseok menambahkan.

"Saat pertama kali melihatnya, tanpa ragu aku langsung menerima dia bekerja di kafe. Aku yakin kalau dia akan menjadi pegawai yang memuaskan".

"Ya. Dia memang hebat. Aku iri padanya".

Jongdae melihat kepada orang yang tiba-tiba menyambung pembicaraan mereka. "Oh Chanyeol? Kenapa kau disini? Tidak mengobrol dengan Baekhyun?".

"Tidak. Dia... sibuk". Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun dan Taeyeon yang sedang berbicara sambil tersenyum-senyum malu. Mereka melewatkan tatapan sedih dari kedua mata Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku setuju dengan Chanyeol. Aku iri pada Kyungsoo. Dia berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa dengan kepintarannya dalam bernyanyi!" Minseok memukul tangannya sendiri.

"Hei hyung. Itu Aboeji-ku yang sedang kau bicarakan. Saat aku berkata pada Aboeji mengenai Kyungsoo, beliau bilang akan membuka lagi beasiswa untuk mahasiswa yang pandai bernyanyi" Junmyeon memuji Aboeji, yang merupakan Dekan dari universitas mereka, yang sangat dihormatinya.

"Yah. Dekan kita sangat baik. Aku adalah penerima beasiswa penyanyi dua tahun lalu. Kyungsoo tahun lalu. Aku penasaran siapa penerima beasiswa penyanyi tahun ini". Jongdae mengangguk-angguk kepala.

"Maksudmu Sejeong?" ujar Junmyeon.

"Oh namanya Sejeong?".

"Ya. Aku mengenalnya. Aboeji mengenalkan kami karena dia berada di fakultas yang sama denganku".

"Hei! Fakultas kita sama! Aku kira aku tahu siapa yeoja yang bernama Sejeong ini. Aku melihatmu beberapa kali dengan yeoja yang sama". Minseok mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ah. Aku ingat sekarang. Dia punya wajah manis dan kulit kecokelatan".

"Yup, itu dia".

"Kalau boleh aku jujur, menurutku kalian terlihat cocok. Aku hampir mengira dia memang pacarmu tapi mungkin kau merahasiakannya. Karena kau sering diam-diam pergi ke suatu tempat yang tidak pernah kau beritahu kepada kami -ketiga pegawaimu selama setahun lebih!".

"Dia bukan pacarku hyung. Dia hanya junior". Junmyeon menggeleng keras.

"Sebenarnya tipe cewekmu itu seperti apa sih? Dengan wajah sepertimu dan kekayaan yang kau miliki, aku yakin kau bisa dapatkan yeoja sesuai yang kau inginkan! Sungguh disayangkan kalau kau tetap sendiri dengan semua yang kau miliki!".

"Kecuali... kau menyukai lelaki juga seperti kami".

"Tidak Jongdae. Junmyeon itu normal. Aku yakin itu".

"Kalau begitu dia bisa minta tolong pada sepupunya si Jongin!".

"Tidak! Jangan Jongin!" cegah Minseok.

"Kenapa? Ah... aku hampir lupa. Situasi akan canggung jika kau berpacaran dengan yeoja yang pernah ditiduri oleh sepupumu sendiri!".

"JONGDAE! JAGA UCAPANMU!".

"Kenapa? Aku bicara yang sejujurnya. Anak itu terlalu banyak meniduri para yeoja. Dia berbahaya! Junmyeon hyung harus berhati-hati dalam memilih kekasih".

"Jongdae. Apa kau sadar? Kau baru saja menjelekkan sepupu dari bosmu tepat di depan orangnya sendiri!" Minseok berseru.

"Tidak apa-apa Minnie. Dia toh tidak mendengarkan. Lihat. Dia lagi-lagi sibuk bermain hapenya sendiri!".

Minseok menoleh kepada Junmyeon. Bos mereka memang benar tidak lagi mendengarkan pembicaraan dan sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponsel. Minseok merasa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Minseok memang bekerja di kafe milik Junmyeon, tapi umur Junmyeon yang lebih muda setahun membuat Minseok lebih menganggapnya seperti dongsaeng. Dia memperhatikan Junmyeon dan juga Kyungsoo layaknya seperti seorang adik.

"Mian. Aku harus pergi. Ada urusan mendadak. Bye Minseok hyung, Jongdae dan Chanyeol!".

"Junmyeon! Kau mau kemana? Hei!". Junmyeon tidak mendengarkan teriakan Minseok. Dia semakin yakin ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan.

"Minnie. Ayo kita makan malam. Setelah itu kita nonton film di bioskop. Toh ini hari libur kita".

"Tentu". Minseok tersenyum mendengar ajakan kencan dari Jongdae. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?".

"Aku lupa kalau dia masih duduk disini. Hei Chanyeol! Hei! CHANYEOL! HEI!"

Tepukan Jongdae di bahu Chanyeol menyadarkannya. "Ya? Apa?".

"Kami mau makan malam. Kau mau ikut?".

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan sesaat. Dia menghela napas kecewa ketika dia kembali melihat kepada Jongdae. "Ya. Aku ikut".

"Oke. Tapi hanya makan malam! Kau tidak boleh ikut kencan nonton dengan kami!" Jongdae menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Iya. Aku mengerti. Ayo kita pergi. Kalian mau numpang mobilku?".

Jongdae berdiri. "Tidak. Minnie bawa mobil. Dimana motormu? Motor matic yang unik itu? Dulu kau sering membawa ke kampus".

Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar. "Aku... belakangan ini aku ingin naik mobil... tapi... kupikir besok aku akan bawa motorku lagi".

"Motor lebih praktis dan cepat! Sejujurnya aku lebih suka naik motor. Tapi Minnie tidak setuju!".

"Naik mobil lebih aman, Chenni".

"Hyung, bisa kau beritahu kembali kenapa kau memanggil Jongdae dengan nama Chen?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil merogoh kantong untuk mengambil kunci.

"Saat aku melihatnya pertama kali, aku pikir dia orang China. Karena itu aku memilih nama Chen untuknya. Tapi tidak boleh ada yang memanggilnya Chen selain aku!".

"Gee. Hyung. Kau posesif". Chanyeol mengarahkan kunci dan terdengar bunyi bip bip. "Kita makan di tempat biasa kan?".

"Yup. Tentu!".

\-- Chapter 1 --

Hari sudah gelap ketika Kyungsoo selesai dengan praktek laboratoriumnya. Dia mengunci pintu karena dia adalah orang terakhir di fakultas. Mata kuliah selesai jam 7 malam. Tapi Kyungsoo ingin menyelesaikan praktek yang sedang dikerjakan, sehingga dia tinggal di ruangan dan profesor mempercayakan kunci ruangan kepadanya. Dia adalah mahasiswa yang tidak pernah mengecewakan dan membuat para profesor bangga padanya.

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menuju rumah ketika dia berhenti karena mendengar suara seseorang di balik pohon. Dia menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kau pikir dirimu hebat, huh? Kau meniduri gadis yang sudah punya pacar! Apa kau tidak punya otak?".

Kyungsoo tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ada pertengkaran gangster kampus! Sebaiknya dia pergi sebelum dia terlibat! Kyungsoo tidak mau peristiwa Sooyoung terjadi kembali.

"Ha. Pacarmu... siapa namanya? Cih. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Biar aku beritahu sesuatu padamu. Aku tidak memintanya untuk tidur samaku. Dia sendiri yang menawarkan tubuhnya padaku".

"APA?!".

"Harusnya kau bertanya dulu kenapa dia bisa sampai tidur denganku ketika dia punya pacar yang bisa menidurinya. Mungkin kau tidak memuaskan dia hingga dia meminta padaku?".

"Kau mau mati?!".

Kyungsoo tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Namja yang sedang diancam justru semakin menyulut api dengan perlawanannya. Kyungsoo tidak lagi kaget dengan kelakuan yeoja yang sedang mereka bicarakan karena dia ingat pengalaman kekasihnya dulu. Dia justru heran kenapa namja ini tidak membela dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja namja itu kini mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi atas ucapannya.

Kyungsoo mengintip dan melihat seorang namja terbaring di tanah dan beberapa namja lainnya sedang memukuli dan menendang tubuhnya. Kyungsoo teringat dengan peristiwa pemukulan yang terjadi padanya dulu. Kejadian itu persis seperti yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya sekarang. Itu membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa berjalan pergi. Dia terduduk lemah di salah satu pohon yang terhalang oleh aksi pemukulan.

Kyungsoo menahan napas. Dia tidak berani bergerak. Dia berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, sedikitpun. Kyungsoo menunggu hingga pemukulan itu selesai dan para pelaku pergi meninggalkan korban. Kyungsoo menunggu hingga mereka menghilang. Dia bertahan beberapa menit kemudian untuk memastikan mereka tidak kembali.

Setelah merasa yakin kondisi sudah aman, Kyungsoo keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Dia memeriksa korban yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas tanah. Kyungsoo bernapas lega ketika dia bisa mendengar suara napas dari korban meski napas tersebut terengah-engah.

Karena cukup gelap, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan senter kecil yang selalu dibawa dalam kantong. Orang desa selalu membawa barang itu untuk berjaga-jaga di malam hari. Kyungsoo mengarahkan cahaya ke wajah korban.

Sepertinya dia tahu namja ini...

"Kau Kim Jongin, kan? Kim Jongin sepupu dari Kim Junmyeon?".

Namja itu mengangguk. Matanya tertutup sebelah karena bengkak. Salah satu sisi mulutnya juga robek hingga dia meringis kesakitan ketika hendak mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan. Tunggu sebentar. Biar aku menelepon teman untuk membantu kita".

Kyungsoo menelepon Jongdae dan Minseok. Tidak diangkat. Dia menebak mereka sedang kencan. Lalu dia menelepon Chanyeol, karena dia tahu kalau Chanyeol dan Jongin adalah teman sekelas dan teman akrab karena dia pernah melihat Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun pergi bersama-sama. Chanyeol juga tidak mengangkat. Dia menelepon Junmyeon dan hasilnya sama. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menelepon Baekhyun karena dia adalah Pangeran. Opsi yang terakhir adalah Sehun. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak punya nomor Sehun.

"Mana hapemu? Sini hapemu! Aku akan menelepon Sehun!". Kyungsoo merogoh kantong celana Jongin. Dia menemukan ponsel dan segera membuka layar. Tapi sialnya ponsel itu terkunci memakai kata sandi.

"Hei! Apa kata sandimu? Beritahu aku. Hapemu memakai kata sandi".

Namun Jongin terlalu kesakitan untuk membuka mulutnya. Dia bahkan kesulitan mengangkat tangan.

Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi. Dia hanya punya satu pilihan terakhir. Yaitu menggendong tubuh Jongin untuk membawanya pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak begitu yakin dia bisa mengangkat tubuh besar dan berotot milik Jongin sementara dia bertubuh kecil dan chubby.

"Kau bisa berdiri? Aku akan memegangmu dan membantumu berjalan. Kau bisa jalan kan? Ayo kita coba".

Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jongin lalu sekuat tenaga membantu Jongin untuk berdiri. Mereka berjalan langkah demi langkah sebelum akhirnya Jongin terjatuh lemah dan membuat Kyungsoo ikut mendarat ke atas tanah juga.

Kyungsoo mengerang. Dia berdiri lalu berlari meninggalkan Jongin.

\-- Chapter 1 --

Bersambung.

Sore ja.

Wish you have a happy life everday!


End file.
